


Something Stupid

by MateaHefler



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Falling In Love, I Love You, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time I met him, Bucky was a broken man. His beautiful eyes were full of sorrow, fear and hatred- hatred towards himself. He was sitting at a table in the shadowed corner, drinking beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I really could not help myself with this one. I was listening to Frank Sinatra and the song Something Stupid came up and I just could not do anything but write this little one-shot.

The first time I met him, Bucky was a broken man. His beautiful eyes were full of sorrow, fear and hatred- hatred towards himself. He was sitting at a table in the shadowed corner, drinking beer. His long hair was tied in a low pony tail.

I was stationed at the bar, chatting with the customers and pouring drinks. Some of the patrons had really sad stories and lives that sucked but none of them looked like that broken man. So I did what any good person would do: I took a break, took a bottle of Southern Comfort and went to sit with him.

I flashed him a smile but I only got a raised eyebrows and nothing else. I poured myself a glass (full, not that normative crap) and settled in, staring at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Oh, he had a lovely voice.

"Just sitting with you. Offering you the pleasure of my company." His eyebrows rose even higher and I blushed. "I did not mean it that way! Not that you're not hot or anything!"

"You talk too much."

"You talk too little."

His lips quirked up and my heart fluttered like wings of a humming bird. I remember thinking that I was going to get a heart attack.

"I'm Bucky."

"Martha." I smiled and offered him a hand to shake. He took it and, I swear, my heart was bloody going to fly out of my chest.

"Nice to meet you, Martha." Bucky smirked then scowled. "Now get the hell away."

"No."

"Why?" He inquired after gulping down his beer.

"You look like you could use the company." I shrugged.

After that, Bucky did not try to make me go away. We shared smiles but did not talk.

Bucky showed up almost every night and we just spent the nights hanging out (until my boss came out and dragged me to my station).

***

After a few times we've talked to each other, Bucky asked me out for a walk. Of course, I accepted (internally dancing with happiness).

That night, I found out the truth about him. I have found out all about the horrors of his past. I could see how hard it was for him to talk about it. I did not judge him because everyone has something they are scared and ashamed of. The only thing I could do was hug Bucky. He fell apart in my arms, crying his pretty eyes out.

We did not move until the sun came up.

***

Bucky distanced himself from me until I almost threw a Molotov at him, then brought him to the light with a kiss (I guess, I was his Prince Charming).

***

Bucky and I were together for seven months when I became the Saturday night singer. My boss heard me sing while dancing with Bucky after closing time. I loved to sing and Bucky loved to hear me singing so... I just could not resist making him happy.

Bucky always got a certain glow in his eyes, and a small smile made his face glow. It made me happy.

***

A year into our relationship, I still could not bring myself to tell him 'I love you'. So, I sang to him every single song I have thought it would make Bucky realise how much I loved him.

Then I heard that one song that got me thinking of Bucky and I. And I sang to him, in his arms.

At first, we just danced to the music. His left hand slid down my back until it stopped at the small of my back and Bucky pushed me closer to him. He pushed me closer until our bodies touched and I laid my head on his shoulder.

I began to sing, picking through the lyrics carefully.

"And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true/  
And never seemed so right before"

His hands wrapped around me and his head came to rest on mine. I hummed parts of the song until another right line came.

"I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you/  
The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and, oh, the night's so blue/  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you"

Then, Bucky was singing with me. His voice twined with mine and it sounded so damn beautiful that tears came to my eyes.

Together, we sang the song till the end. Then, after the last note disappeared, Bucky kissed me and it was like all the sadness, all the pain and heartbreak went away with just a touch of his lips.

"Yeah." I whispered after clearing my throat and wiping my eyes.

His hands cupped my face and I leaned into his left, metal, one. It's cool surface felt so good against my heated cheeks.

"Kiss me once, then kiss me twice" He sang with a smile, his eyes wrinkling at the corners. 

"It's been a long, long time." I sang back, smiling.

Then I pecked his lips once before pressing a real, passionate kiss upon his lips and I never wanted it to stop.

I never wanted to be out of his arms.


End file.
